Jedes Mal
by Miyako-Yamada
Summary: Was denkt Heero nachdem er Duo rausgeschmissen hat. Diesmal ist's vollständig


Nix hiervon gehört mir ( ist man ja schon dran gewöhnt) und Kohle kriege ich auch keine und überhaupt.  
  
Pairing: 1x2 aber auch nicht wirklich  
  
Jedes Mal  
  
"Hey, Hee-Chan, was machst du da?"  
  
Da ist er wieder. Wie immer ohne zu klopfen.  
  
"Lass mich sehen. Will gucken, will gucken, will gucken!"  
  
Jetzt geht das wieder los. "Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Das tut er ja eh nicht, woran glaubst du Yuy?  
  
"Ach komm schon. Sei doch nicht so. Zeig her."  
  
Siehst du.  
  
"Nun komm."  
  
Jetzt wird er wieder näher kommen, und noch näher.  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an wir sind doch Kumpel oder?"  
  
Klick. Ich halte ihm die Waffe an den Kopf. "Hau ab!"  
  
Das zeigt Wirkung. Die Tür knallt laut hinter ihm zu. Und ich? Ich sacke auf meinem Stuhl zusammen. Ich habe es schon wieder getan. Ich habe schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren. Ich, der Perfect Soldier, der alle Missionen meistert, für den nichts ein Problem zu sein scheint lässt sich von einem Duo Maxwell total aus dem Konzept bringen. Jedes Mal wenn er so etwas tut gerate ich in Panik und fange an total überzureagieren. Dabei sollte ich mich doch eigentlich freuen, oder?  
  
Er nennt mich Kumpel, dass heißt doch, dass er mich als Freund bezeichnet. Das was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.  
  
Jep, Heero Yuy wollte schon immer Freunde haben. Seit ich klein war, aber es war immer ein Wunsch, bei dem ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich für mich nicht nie erfüllen würde. Bei Odin gab es nur Feinde. Es gab nur ihn und mich. Ein einziges Mal habe ich ihn danach gefragt. Zuvor waren wir durch die Stadt gegangen um uns Fluchtwege einzuprägen. Ich hatte Kinder auf der Straße spielen sehen. Sie hatten Spaß, haben gelacht. Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum das bei uns nicht auch so sein kann. Alles was er sagte war, dass wir dafür keine Zeit hätten, dass könnten und durften wir uns nicht leisten. Der Soldat in mir fand das logisch und ausreichend, aber das Kind in mir nahm überhand und reagierte sagen wir mal trotzig. An dem Abend hat er mich grün und blau geschlagen um mir seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen und ich habe nie mehr gefragt.  
  
Und dann kam Dr. J. und sein blödes Emotionen-sind-Zeichen-der-Schwäche-du- kannst-sie-nicht-gebrauchen-Training. Jetzt glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich da vollstens mit einverstanden gewesen wäre. Soldat werden, gut und schön, aber das war mir irgendwie zuviel. Natürlich bin ich dagegen angegangen. Ich war schließlich auch nur ein Kind, aber nach ein paar Jahren gibt man das auf. Das Training hat seine Wirkung gehabt. Ich bin total unfähig mit meinen Gefühlen und denen anderer umzugehen. Na vielen Dank. Wegen diesem ar...rogantem Mistkerl habe ich jetzt nur Probleme.  
  
Ich gebe zu, als ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, konnte ich auch sehr viele Vorteile daraus ziehen. Ich fand es praktisch. Keiner wurde penetrant aufdringlich , man konnte Distanz schaffen. Außerdem waren Missionen so ein Kinderspiel. Aber irgendwann stellte ich fest, dass selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich konnte nicht anders reagieren. Ich weiß nicht ob das möglich ist, aber es ist, als wenn ich meine Gefühle wirklich verlernt hätte. So und damit es erst so richtig kompliziert wird: Selbst das war mir am Anfang noch relativ egal. Ich konnte damit leben und schließlich war ich Soldat und da hatte man sowieso eine herabgesetzte Lebenserwartung, warum also Gefühle. Außerdem konnte man ( und kann man immer noch) super Relena abwimmeln. Ich mein, sie ist wahrscheinlich ein ganz nettes, wenn auch naives Mädchen, aber das soll sie bitte ganz weit weg von mir sein.  
  
Tja und dann kam Duo. Der Grund warum mir jetzt meine Probleme bis Oberkante Unterlippe stehen. Duo ließ und lässt sich einfach nicht verschrecken, verjagen, abschütteln oder ähnliches. Er kommt immer wieder, da kann ich mich auf den Kopf stellen. Warum will er mir auch unbedingt beibringen, wie toll es ist, Gefühle zu haben. Und damit wären wir wieder beim schon so oft erwähnten, aber noch nie ausgesprochenem Problem. Denn mit seiner nervigen, aufdringlichen Art ist er mir an mein eingerostetes Herz gewachsen. Ich will sein Freund sein und ich denke nicht nur das. Ich glaube ich könnte gar nicht mehr ohne diese Nervensäge. Aber dass er wohl sicher nicht erwidern, so wie ich ihn behandle. So sehr ich mir auch vornehme, oder versuche nett zu ihm zu sein, jedes Mal habe ich versagt. Seine Art bringt mich jedes Mal wieder aus dem Konzept. Er bringt mich immer so durcheinander, dass ich nicht mehr weiß wie ich reagieren soll und bevor ich es ändern kann, gerate ich darüber in Panik und schalte in den Perfect-Soldier-Mode. Jedes verfluchte Mal. Und ich habe ( ich glaube ich habe es schon erwähnt) keine Ahnung wie ich das ändern soll. Der einzige der mir helfen könnte, den ich helfen lassen würde, wäre Duo selbst und dem kann ich es schlecht erzählen. Oder? Nein, dass schaff ich nicht.  
  
/Komm schon Yuy, ein Versuch wäre es doch wert, oder?/  
  
"Vergiss es! Ich kann es ihm nicht erzählen, sonst hätte ich schließlich kein Problem."  
  
/Du kannst es mir doch auch erzählen, versuch es wie bei mir./  
  
"Du bist ICH. Es mir selber zu erzählen ist ja einfach. Warum diskutiere ich eigentlich mit dir...mir."  
  
/Weil du nicht anders kannst. Ich kann ja mit dir üben. Ich kann auch wie Duo sein, ne Hee-Chan?/  
  
"Oh, gib Ruhe! Ich kann es Duo nicht erzählen, er würde mir eh nicht glauben."  
  
/Oh Yuy, versuchs doch erst mal ganz leicht...mit einer Entschuldigung zum Beispiel./  
  
"Das klappt nie. Andererseits, wieso nicht. Gar keine Schlechte Idee."  
  
/Siehste. Nu beweg deinen Hintern zu ihm rüber./  
  
"Weißt du, das hätte noch einen Vorteil..."  
  
/Na?/  
  
"Ich kann endlich damit aufhören, Gespräche mit meinem kranken Unterbewusstsein zu führen!"  
  
Damit springe ich auf und mache mich auf dem Weg zu Duo. Diesmal wird es klappen, bestimmt.  
  
Ok, als ich angefangen habe sollte dies ein seriöser Fanfic werden,. Und seht was draus geworden ist, gebt mir nicht mehr so viel Kaffee ( und zu viele langweilige Lehrer). Ich hoffe man kann es trotzdem lesen. Außerdem bitte ich um Rücksicht, das war der erste Versuch. Bütte,bütte habt Nachsicht 


End file.
